He Regrets
by Kitkitkitty
Summary: Kanata Saionji is a successful businessman now,he is wealthy and success, but no wife, no daughter of son, and no family. He can't in love with other woman any more. My first sad ending Story, Please R&R


A/N: Please forgive my poor English and grammar, since English isn't my first language. and this is my first sad story. Hope you all can understand it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Summary: He regrets for everything.

* * *

><p>Time flies, Kanata Saionji is now a success businessman, he is wealthy and success, but no wife, no daughter of son, and no family.<p>

Although many girls, ladies courted on him, but he turned them down since he's already had someone in his heart, and no one could replace her, even she would not come back anymore.

He put out the letters that in his mailbox, and there's a photo slipped out, he picked it up, and looked at the photo, there a beautiful generous blonde, even she's middle-age now, but she still beautiful, and beside the blonde in the photo, there's a blond man with blue eyes, putting his hand on her shoulder and there's and blonde young girl inside the photo too.

He gave out a sigh, if he could do something that moment, maybe he is the man in the photo, but he didn't.

_If he didn't lied._

_If he did save her._

But everything happened so fast, and he couldn't do anything, he regrets, that's his most regrets thing in his life.

His mind flashed that morning, everything started from this morning...

_Flashback_

A 20-years-old Kanata opened his eyes when the first light came to his eyes, the normal smile played on his face when he saw a blonde slept beside him peacefully, he embraced her waist, and smelled her scent, he really enjoyed looking her sleeping face, he caressed her cheek, stroked her hair, he loved her everything, her move, her face, her body, the thin blanket covered their body, and their clothes were on the floor...

Finally her eyes slowly opened, and she smiled too when she noticed he was staring her.

''Ohayou! '' she used her sweet voice said.

''Ohayou!'' he replied and kiss her forehead, nose, earlobes...Oh my god, why she's so sexy , he looked into her eyes with desire and hungry, he couldn't control himself...

Then he covered her mouth with his, and gave her a hungry kiss, swept her mouths with his tip of tongue, she gave out a soft moan while his hand move to her hips, so that he could insert his tongue into her mouth to sweep hers, and she responded the kiss quickly, she kiss him back. At last, they broke the kiss to breath.

''You taste good!'' Kanata said.

''It seems that you don't need to have breakfast, am I right?'' The blonde, Miyu Kouzuki giggled and said, she patted his forehead that made him frowned.

''Well, you just fed my desire, but I really need food to satisfy my physical.'' He chuckled about her words, them he woke up and wore back his clothes.''so I am going to cook something, what do you want to eat?''

''Um...waffle!" she thought a little and yelled, just liked a kid wanted for something.

''Okay, Okay, you will eat your favorite waffle after you freshen up yourself." Kanata said, and gave a fast kiss on her forehead. ''see you later!"

She smiled sweetly, and made up the futon, yes, they were happy, they were happy couple that moment, if she didn't call, if he didn't met her in the cafe, or if she didn't see their date in the cafe, everything would not like this.

''_Ring!Ring!Ring!_'' The phone rang insanely, Kanata walked toward the machine to answer the phone.

''Moshi Moshi, Saionji Residence.'' Kanata put on the phone and said.

''Hello, Kanata." there's a familiar female voice opposite the line, it's his childhood friend, Akira. Kanata's jaw dropped and kept silent ''it seems that you can't recognize my voice?' It's me, Akira!''

''Hi, Akira, '' He greeted her. ''What bring you call me?''

''I am in Japan now,'' she said, couldn't hid her happily thought her voice. ''our family is planning to stay here.'' she explained, while Kanata heard this, his mind mixed of emotion, his childhood friend is back, he must feel happy, but why his mind worried about it?

''What a great news!'' Kanata tried to hide his worry and said.

'' So I want to go out with you,'' Akira said.''As I know it has been 6years we hadn't seen each other.''

''But...'' Kanata tried to say something, his eyes spotted on their room, he's worried about Miyu came out and found out that he was chatting with Akira.

''So you reject me?'' Akira said in a sad voice.

''No, no, I can reschedule my time, so let's meet at the cafe near the train station at noon, Okay?'' Kanata said. _Okay,__don't__ worry __Kanata __Saionji,__it __just__ a __friendly __meeting._He thought,

''Okay, see you.'' Akira said, and they hang the phone.

He gave out a sigh, and gazed the machine. Then he heard some footsteps.  
>''Who's that.'' Miyu asked, she changed her normal clothes, and went to the living room, she saw Kanata just hang the phone.<p>

''Nothing, it just...Santa...'' Kanata said, ''He wants me go out with him...to shop.'' he lied to Miyu, after they started their relationship, he seems afraid her to sad, or get jealous. So he must hid that he's going to meet Akira, he knew that, she might get jealous about it,But he's wrong, he did the most worst decision, to lie Miyu, if he didn't lie, and just tell the truth, everything's alright.

''Oh, I am going to shop with Nanami and Aya too.'' Miyu rolled her eyes and said. ''How about my waffles?''

''They are waiting for you. In the kitchen.'' Kanata forced a smile and said.

''Okay.'' she ran to the kitchen.

He sighed again. _May be__ I__ can __tell __her __later._ He thought.

But he didn't know that he would never have the chance to explain everything...

When he met Akira, he felt relax, since he missed her very much, he knew that they were just friends, and he thought that Miyu had already known that and didn't doubt it, but that those things never happened!

Miyu, our blonde walked while listening her IPOD, she felt happy, and she thought that this was her best day, but couldn't, while she discovered that her boyfriend were in the cafe, and the one sat opposite him, was the girl with beautiful black long hair, Akira, she couldn't control her tears, yes, she thought that Kanata was cheating on her, her heart broke in pieces...it was hard for her...she ran toward the temple quickly and didn't want to see them again.

''You are late..." Miyu forced and smile and said when Kanata came back. "So where were you going today?'' Miyu asked, she knew the truth, but she wanted to test Kanata.

''Urh...I went to department store today, Santa wanted to but some Tori CD so I went out with him today.''Kanata said, he didn't mention that Miyu knew the truth, and he lied again! It was the worst lie in his life.

''Just Santa?'' Miyu asked. And Kanata just nodded, there were tears almost ran out of her eyes, but she controlled it. ''Oh, I have already ate dinner with Nanami, so I am going to bed now.'' then she walked toward her room. She closed the door then sat on the floor, tears ran out finally, she wiped it, but more tears ran out.

She didn't know what to do, she had no idea, she truly loved Kanata, but he dated with Akira, so he cheated on her, how dare he?

She lost all her energy to cry, Kanata didn't know that why Miyu's acting so weird that night, he gave out a sigh, and hoped nothing would happen.

After a week, Miyu's acting still weird, she avoided Kanata, even the conversation, or his touch, and his kiss, she avoided him, Kanata noticed there was something wrong, but he didn't know what's happened. He walked along the street, and thought how to make Miyu be happy again, and he found that Akira was waiting for him on the way, he ran toward her...

''Akira!'' Kanata said, and ran toward Akira.

As the moment, Miyu was walking along too, and she saw the scene, that Kanata was chatting with Akira, and he waved to Akira, then Akira pecked on his cheek, her bag dropped while she saw the scene that made her heart pain, it's hard for her.

Kanta noticed some noise, he turned his face then he saw Miyu, stood away from him, her bag dropped, and he could see her tear. So she saw Akira's action? Kanata thought, he was about to run toward Miyu to explain, but Miyu ran away.

''Miyu! Listen my explain!'' Kanata grabbed her arm and said.

''No! I will not listen any explain, I saw the facts already!'' Miyu yelled. ''Why, WHY YOU DID THIS THINGS!''

''Listen!''

''NO!'' Miyu covered her ears with her hands and yelled. She couldn't control her tears anymore. She ran away.

She sat on the swing and cried, she thought that she was just a woman who replaced Akira, maybe Kanata had never in love with her. She cried too much so she couldn't notice that there were three drunk men walked toward her slowly, with randy eyes...

''Hey, young lady, Do you lonely...'' one of the men said, she was afraid, and she tried to escape but failed, the men started to kiss her and caress her. Rains started to pour, she couldn't escape from the kiss and the caress.

Kanata ran over the street, the rain was getting heavy, but he didn't mind, he was worry about Miyu. When he passed the park, he heard some sobbed, then all that he could see, was a blonde sat on the floor helpless and hopeless, the dress was tore. He ran toward her quickly, she looked at him, then she lost consciousness.

After she left the hospital, she left him to America, she avoided to see him, she hated him, So he couldn't hear her news anymore.

_If he never lied, she would not be raped by those men, so she would not hate him, she would not leave him._

_Flashback End_

He regrets, he missed the sweet morning they had together, if Akira never called him, if he didn't lie, she is his wife, but now, she has her husband, also his partner, it hurts.

After Miyu left him, he force himself to work, he couldn't in love with other woman anymore. He started his business, and he met a friend, they started to work together, the business was very successful so his friend moved to America to enhance their business,

_Flashback_

''Hey Kanata!'' Kanata's partner, Hiro said after he came in the Saionji Mansion.

''Hey Hiro!'' Kanata welcomed his friend, he heard that his friend got married in America, and he came back to Japan with his wife, ''Where's the lucky girl?'' then his gaze followed Hiro's finger, and he found a familiar blonde walked slowly toward him, what a small world?

''Since she's pregnant, so she has to walked slowly.'' Hiro said in a smile. When Miyu's eyes met Kanata's, she force a smile.

''Long time no see.'' Miyu said, and Hiro shocked that they knew each other. And Miyu noticed that. ''Before I went to America, I lived in Heiomachi, he is my old classmate,''

_Just Classmate? He's her first boyfriend, her former housemate, and the one she loved and hated, why she didn't mention it?_

''Are you happy now?'' Kanata said. He found Miyu sat on the porch during the night, so he sat beside her, just like before.

''Of course, he treats me very well.'' Miyu said, but didn't look and him.

''I'm sorry...'' He said.

''Enough, I don't want to talk about the past, We can't return to past, right? Saionji-San.'' Miyu said, still in a cold voice, she seemed want to cut their conversation. That she left him, she didn't want do talk to him anymore...

_Flashback End_

He regrets, regrets for everything, regrets for let her go, regrets for lie...he caress the photo, the only thing he pleased was, she is happy with her family.


End file.
